


Journey versus Amour

by Quelletheqube



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dense Ash Ketchum, Eventual Fluff, Feelings Realization, FirstFriendShipping, Friends to Lovers, Goh's POV, Jealousy, Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), M/M, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, Reunions, SatoGou, Shounen-ai, Supportive friend chloe cerise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quelletheqube/pseuds/Quelletheqube
Summary: Ash and Goh head to the Kalos region for a research expedition and happen to meet one of Ash's old friends, Serena. However, while observing Serena and Ash interacting, Goh starts to feel jealous and begins to question his feelings for Ash.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. On Our Way To Kalos

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FANFIC IS WRITTEN IN GOH'S POV. THAT SAID, HOPE YOU CAN STILL CONSIDER READING MY WORK!
> 
> p.s:  
> This is my first fanfic, at the time of writing this, I am halfway binging on the Pokemon journeys series, I apologize in advance if I get any details wrong. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy. Thank you for deciding to check my fanfic out :)

Today is another brand new day at Cerise Laboratory, Ash and I have been staying here as research assistants for Professor Cerise since we met riding on top of Lugia, we've hit it off ever since. Every research expedition has never been boring without Ash and Pikachu around. Once again, Professor Cerise has discovered a strange sighting occurring in Kalos involving Starly and strange migration patterns. We have been asked to help out.

"There have been some irregular migration patterns of Starly in Kalos. Rumor has it something is causing the Starlys to suddenly migrate away at this season. Whatever it may be, I'm counting on you boys to check out what's going on. Take as much time as you need, Good luck!"

"You got it, Professor Cerise!" Ash and I said in unison. In no time at all, ash and I packed our bags and headed for the next flight to Kalos. I wonder what other Pokemon wait for me there? I can't wait to catch more Pokemon!

The flight to Kalos was only a few hours but it felt not that long at all, sitting next to me, Ash and Pikachu took a nap while Raboot and I watched the clouds pass by through the plane window. Occasionally ash would wake up and ask if we were there yet, While it did get repetitive, I did not mind one bit.

After getting off at Lumiose city, Ash and I walked around to investigate for any flock of Starlys in the area. We started looking in the sky, then to the trees, and using our rotomphones to help track down traces and sightings of Starly, aiding us in our investigation. Pikachu and Raboot helped to search as well. After half an hour later, we spot no traces of starly flocks nearby. We eventually gave up our search and instead walked around Lumiose City planning our next move.

"Say, Ash, why do you think there would be Starlys flocking the area at this time of the year. It's not even Autumn yet." I asked out of curiosity.  
"Hmm, Who knows. Hey... Do you think it could be a legendary pokemon?" Ash's eyes glimmered with lights as he responded.  
"What?! A legendary?" I replied in disbelief.  
"While it could be possible, I highly doubt that a legendary could be causing so many Starlys to fly away like that" While I get that Ash is trying to hype things up, his conclusions aren't always the most logical, that said, I didn't mind putting up with his eccentric theories.  
"True, but think about how cool it would be if we got to see another legendary!!!" Ash said in excitement  
"y-yeah, that would be pretty cool" I had to agree with him there, while I still doubt there could be a legendary larking around, I'd be determined to be the first to catch it.

While walking, we glanced upon a billboard advertising an upcoming Pokemon Showcase in Dendemille Town, not far from here. I remember my mom watching these pokemon showcases on TV when she was home more often. She enjoys them very much and got me to watch them with her too. As for me, personally, I thought it was alright.  
"Oh, look, there's gonna be a pokemon showcase at Dendemille Town. Why don't we check it out?" Ash pointed it out.  
"Huh? don't we have to focus on researching the starly migration?" I retorted  
"Yeah, but since we're here we can afford to take a break, plus there's no time limit for this expedition and we've been searching for half an hour. it's been a while since I've been back here anyway, I really missed this place" Ash replied.  
"Really? I always thought you were more fond of the Alola region?" I asked out of genuine interest  
"It was, but comparing between Alola and Kalos, Kalos has a special place in my heart too," said Ash  
"Well, if you put it that way... alright, let's go see it," I said  
"Yeah! Awesome!" Ash exclaimed.

We made our way to Dendemille Town.


	2. Dendemille Showcase

Boarding off the train from Lumiose City, we found ourselves at Dendemille town, the place where the next pokemon showcase was to be held. Ash was kind enough to show me the way as he recounted his journey when exploring Kalos with Pikachu. Seeing the enthusiasm he gives off in his tone as he goes on and on telling me about his past adventures, makes me feel at ease in a way.

Not too long after listening, we find ourselves at the foot of the pokemon showcase theatre. Ash helped booked two seats for us at the show. I decided to take some pamphlets to learn more about the show while Ash was getting us seats. Raboot was standing beside me, waiting patiently. Other than a couple of details on how pokemon showcases work, there was a page dedicated to the contestants showing up in this round's showcase.

"Stacy,Emilia,Bella,Serena.. Hmm, a Delphox? That would make for an interesting showcase." I silently spoke to myself, analyzing the pamphlet.  
"Hey, I got us our seats, let's head in" Ash approached, I nodded in response.

Stepping into the theatre hall, it was well decorated with lights and packed full of people. Ash and I scrambled to get seated before the show starts. A couple of minutes later after everyone in the hall got settled down, the lights went dark, the show was about to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the hour is here, the moment you have all been waiting for, Let the pokemon showcase begin!" the host, Monsieur Pierre exclaimed. The crowd applaud and cheered in excitement. The host proceeded to explain the rules of the showcase and slowly introduced the contestants for this round's showcase.  
Ash and I did not pay much attention to most of the contestants' names until one of them sparked Ash's interest.  
"And finally, we have Serena from Vaniville town! Standing alongside her is her pokemon Delphox!" On the stage stood Serena, a girl with short honey hair, blue eyes, wearing a pink performers' dress.  
"Whoa! Serena?" Ash exclaimed in surprise.  
"You know her, Ash?" I asked  
"Yeah! See, Serena and I used to travel together when I came to Kalos, we were also childhood friends" Ash replied.  
"Is that so?" I said.  
"Hey, maybe we should go see her after the performance! I can introduce you to her, I'm sure she wouldn't mind!" Ash suggested  
"Is it even possible to get backstage without a few people getting suspicious?" I said, still feeling rather doubtful  
"Don't worry about it, it's fine!" Ash reassured  
"Well.. if you say so." I agreed. Normally I hardly give in to letting Ash do whatever he wants so easily, from dragging me to watch a pokemon showcase and meeting a total stranger, it is unusual of me to suddenly be so open. I guess Ash has started to grow on me ever since we started our journey together. Ash and I continued watching the show. We chat in between a couple of times here and there about the show and how talented the trainers and pokemon were while performing. When it was time to cast our votes, Ash decided to vote for Serena. Typical of Ash, always wanting to support his friends till the very end. Since Ash was so insistent on getting me to meet Serena and the fact that this was my first live pokemon showcase. I decided to vote for Serena too. Looking around the theatre, there was a sea full of colorful glow casters, some bearing green, while others bearing red. Once the time was up to cast our votes, all the light from our glow casters seeped out and went into the keys of the respective performers. The crowd watched in anticipation as the votes tallied. 

"and now the winner of this round's pokemon showcase is none other than Serena!" Monsieur Pierre announced. The crowd cheered in joy after the winner was announced. a couple including Ash stood up to clap and cheer for Serena, oddly enough, it made me happy enough knowing ash was happy. Right after the show ended, Ash dragged me backstage to try to meet up with Serena. It was still surprising to me how Ash knows so well like the back of his hand. As I predicted the security was unable to let us through.  
"Sorry, but we aren't allowed to let anyone through, even if you are a close friend" explained the security guard.  
"Ah, it's okay, I understand" Ash replied humbly.  
"See Ash, I told you, there is no possible way that we could get in" I playfully joked with Ash.

"Hey um, excuse me?" a gentle voice peeped from behind us. We turned around and noticed it was one of the girls from the showcase performance.  
"You're looking for Serena, right? She just headed out not too long ago, I can take you to where she is." said the girl.  
"Really? that would be great!" exclaimed Ash.  
"I'm Emilia by the way, it's nice to meet you."

and so, we went with Emilia to where Serena could be.


	3. As Expected?... Or not

Ash and I followed Emilia who led us to a Pokemon Cafe. 

"Here we are, Serena's usual hangout spot. She usually drops by here after a performance to pick up pokepuffs and ingredients for her pokemon. I'll be going off now, say hi to Serena for me, will you?" Emilia commented.

"Thanks again! We will, Bye!" Ash replied. I said my thanks and waved while Emilia went off. Pretty soon, Ash and I found ourselves inside the Pokemon Cafe, where we see many trainers and pokemon enjoying the food. Looking forward, it wasn't difficult to spot Serena who had just finished queuing for her turn at the register. Her Delphox was there with her as well.

"That will be five dollars," the cashier said.

"here you go, thank you" Serena replied.

"Hey! Serena!" Ash enthusiastically exclaimed.

"Oh! Ash! What a surprise, I didn't expect to see you here." Serena turned and replied while blushing a little. She seems really happy to see Ash too.

"Yeah! my friend and I, Goh, were just dropping by Kalos for a research expedition," Ash explained.

"Oh really? Is that what you've been up to? That's great to hear!" Serena responded positively.

"Goh, this is Serena, and Serena, this is Goh and Raboot." Ash introduced us.

"Hi, there!" I greeted. Raboot gave a small huff before making eye contact with Serena.

"It's nice to meet you! Oh, is this your Raboot? My Delphox here is a fire type too!" Serena greeted me back politely.

"Whoa, your Braixen evolved into a Delphox!" Ash exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, ever since I went to Hoenn, Delphox and I have been training hard to become Kalos Queen. Right now, I'm still trying to work hard to get back up to Master Class." Serena further elaborated.

"Anyway, why don't we talk more outside, we can slowly catch up," Serena suggested.

"Good idea!" Ash agreed. I followed along Ash and Serena while they went outside.

Throughout the whole duration of the walk, Ash and Serena kept talking and reminiscing about their past adventures together. Even recalling some stuff I never heard Ash talk about. Maybe it's just me but watching them chat makes me feel left out. I guess it's because when Ash and I were on adventures together, I was the only other person he focused on, and now that Serena's here, I'm not used to getting left out like this. B-But not that it matters or anything.. Ash and I are still friends, there's really nothing to be upset all over, and anyway who wouldn't get all chatty after reuniting with their old friend after a long while. I should be happy for Ash and Serena. Serena is a good person, I wouldn't want to ruin that for them.

"Goh.. Hello Goh? Earth to Gohhh!" Ash called out.

"..Huh?" I snapped back to reality. Raboot noticed it too and turned to me looking concerned.

"Goh are you okay? You were spacing a little just a while ago" Ash asked, feeling worried. I did my best to conceal what I was really feeling so I wouldn't have to worry Ash.

"O-Oh, it's nothing, I'm fine," I replied hesitantly.

"Cool, anyway, Serena and I were thinking we could all go to the ice rink nearby to skate, what do you say?" Ash asked.

"...Oh. I-It's okay, you two go on ahead, I think Raboot and I will just go catch some pokemon nearby." I lied, suddenly making up an excuse so impulsively, just so I could get away while they went on ahead and enjoyed themselves. It was as though a switch flipped in my head that made me say that, rather than being honest.

"Huh, Goh are you sure- Hey wait!!" Ash called out. But I had already turned my back and started sprinting away from the two, while Raboot followed suit. I kept going as fast as I could until Ash and Serena were nowhere out of sight. Pretty soon after I stopped, catching my breath, Raboot and I found ourselves in a wooded area. While there, I decided to just take the chance to calm down and explore the area. Besides, I wasn't totally lying to ash when I told him I was going to catch some pokemon. He would understand, and anyway, there's still a lot of pokemon I have yet to catch in Kalos. I'm sure this will help me take my mind off of what happened earlier.

"Raboot..." Raboot turned to me, noticing how strange I was acting today.

"I know buddy, don't worry, I'm okay. Let's just go walk, okay?" I gestured for Raboot to follow along while I put on a fake smile to comfort Raboot.

a few minutes into the walk, I feel myself losing the motivation to continue, usually, I don't get like this often. What has gotten into me? Is it because of Serena? I mean, so what if Ash and Serena are out having fun right now without me, I don't need to be constantly around Ash, he deserves some alone time. I'm not being a good friend by dragging him down like that. 

"Raboot..!" Raboot looked at me. Right.. I was talking to myself again, aren't I?

"Raboot, Ra-boot, Ra Ra." Raboot gestured while posing in a couple of different poses. He was trying to tell me I am just being jealous for nothing.

"W-What? Me? Jealous? No way! There isn't anything to be jealous of. I'm just being a good friend the only way I know how!" I tried to debunk Raboot's claims.

"*sigh* Raboot..." Raboot sighed, obviously not taking me seriously.

"Raboot!" Raboot exclaimed.

"What is it, Raboot?" I asked raboot, turning around to face Raboot's direction. Raboot was staring at some bushes which were twitching vigorously.

"Who's there! Show yourselves!" I called out.

It was then I saw some familiar figures leap out of the bushes...


	4. Ream Tocket

The figures emerging from the bushes were none other than the villainous Team Rocket! 

"Team Rocket?! What are you doing here?!" I questioned.

"Prepare for trouble, what's going on is us! And make it double, being us is a plus! To protect the world from devastation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight! Meowth! That's right! wobbuffet!" Team Rocket said in their usual dramatic monologue.

"We're here to steal to your pokemon, Twerp 2.0! Now hand that Raboot over before we make things difficult." One of the members, Jessie demanded.

"No way! The four of you should know better than to go around stealing other people's pokemon!" I rejected. Raboot grunted in agreement, getting ready in his battle stance.

"Whatever, you leave us no choice! Come on down!" They reached their arms into the sky and a Pelipper dropped Team rocket's signature rocket prize master down to the ground. Jessie and James grabbed Meowth, turning him upside down so they could insert his golden coin onto the prize master to retrieve their pokemon. The prize master dropped out two Team Rocket pokeballs. Jessie and James eagerly retrieved the pokeballs from the prize master and let out their pokemon to battle. This time it was Mawile and Granbull, a steel and fairy type! Since Raboot is a fire type, we got the better type advantage.

"Surrender now twerp! Mawile use Bite!" Jessie exclaimed.  
"Granbull, Close Combat!" James followed along.

"Raboot, Dodge it!" with that, Raboot swiftly dodged the incoming attacks from both Mawile and Granbull.

"Alright, Raboot use quick attack!" Raboot without hesitating sprinted forward and landed a good amount of damage butting into Granbull. If only I had remembered to bring two pokemon this time around, this battle could be a lot easier. I felt a bit bad having Raboot battle two pokemon at once, but Raboot seems to be fired up and doing well.

"Granbull no!" James yelled out. Granbull was roughed up but was able to stand. Raboot got in front of me and waited for the other two pokemons' next move.

"Mawile run around Raboot until it gets confused then hit em' with Ice Fang!" Jessie commanded. As soon as Mawile heard Jessie's instructions, it moved quickly to get to Raboot, then it ran in circles so that Raboot could not figure out where the attack was coming. Oh no, I thought to myself, Raboot will not be able to counter it in time. It was going to have to take the hit.

"Mawile Now!" Jessie yelled. 

"Maaaa-wile!!" Mawile dashed forward and chomped on Raboot's leg, which became frozen, leaving Raboot unable to use its amber attack due to its frozen leg weighing it down. It seemed like now Raboot and I were outnumbered, and all hope was lost. Was Team Rocket really going to succeed this time? I wondered to myself. Suddenly, a bolt of electricity flew crossed the wooded area, shocking Mawile and Granbull. It was Pikachu!

"Granbull, Mawile?! What is going on???" Team Rocket was astonished, Granbull and Mawile both fainted after the attack. Emerging from the trees and bushes were Ash and Pikachu.

"Goh! Are you okay?" Ash ran towards me and Raboot checking if I was alright.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But first, let's deal with this."

"Right." Ash was quick to turn his focus onto this duel battle. Now that ash is here, I suddenly feel a little more confident. Looking at Raboot's condition, its frozen leg has melted a little after Ash came to rescue us.

"Raboot, you ready?" I asked Raboot, Raboot nodded, both of us were in sync as we knew which move we were gonna pull off next with Ash's Pikachu.

"Raboot, use Ember!"  
"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"  
Ash and I said in unison, as Raboot and Pikachu used their respective moves, Team Rocket could only scramble to get away and were then blasted off again from the force of Raboot and Pikachu's power.

"We're blasting off againnnn" Team rocket echoed, as they fell into the sky with their pokemon.

\---

Ash turned to me looking concerned and asked,  
"Everything alright Goh? I was looking around everywhere for you. You weren't answering your phone, Why'd you run off like that?" 

"Sorry, I had my phone turned off. Wait.. Why are you here? Weren't you hanging out with Serena?" I asked in slight confusion and relief. Relief because I didn't think Ash would find me in time, had he not ran over here to find me, Team Rocket would have stolen Raboot for sure.

"Oh about that. When Serena and I saw you ran away, I told her I wasn't going anywhere until I found you. Serena understands. Also, you were gone for quite a while, so I think she headed back."

"Oh..Right...Sorry.." I timidly apologized.

"Goh, are you really REALLY sure you're alright, you're acting off. This isn't like you at all!" Ash grabbed my shoulders and asked.  
"Pika pika.." Pikachu responded, in a worried tone. 

"Yes, I'm fine. You found me already haven't you? so stop worrying... Look I'll tell you everything when I'm ready okay. Let's just head back, it's getting quite late, the sun is setting."

"...Okay, if you say so," Ash replied, without further questions, he can understand that if I really I'm okay, I mean it, and while Ash can be quite childish at times, he knows not to push others boundaries, which is very respectable of him. 

Ash and I made our way down from the wooded area and headed back to the inn to stay for the night before we continue our investigation tomorrow.


	5. A surprising discovery

It was morning, Ash and I had gotten up to have breakfast at a cafe nearby the inn we stayed. I was still pretty hung up on everything that happened yesterday, that I almost feel embarrassed to face Ash today. Come to think of it, I haven't really said anything to ash this morning or made eye contact with him. I think he can still tell something was up but hasn't said anything. Raboot and Pikachu were eating their pokemon food peacefully, while ash and I were having our breakfast at our table,

"Hey, Goh?" Ash called me. 

"Yeah?" I replied.

"About yesterday, you and Serena didn't really have much time to bond didn't you? I was hoping you two could get to know each other since you two are one of my closest friends. Not to mention, Serena was asking about you and actually wanted to hang out with you for a bit." Ash elaborated.

"Oh.. yeah. She did?" I asked, flattered that Ash thought of me as someone close, yet a little surprised that Serena wasn't thinking about Ash the entire time they were hanging out. Wait, what am I thinking, they're just friends, there's no harm in that.

"Yeah, Serena told me she wanted you to meet her outside that cafe like we did yesterday. Right after you eat of course."

"Wait then what about our research?"

"Don't worry about it, Pikachu and I will be taking care of it today. You two go have fun!"  
"Pika!" Pikachu cheered in excitement.

"I dunno Ash, I barely know Serena.." 

"Oh c'mon, do it for me, pleeease?" Ash beckoned me with his puppy eyes. How could I say no?

"Well alright.. But are you sure you can handle doing research work by yourself today?" I caved in but also worrying that maybe Ash might need extra help.

"As I said, don't worry! I'll be fine. Think of it as letting me make up for making you leave!"

"Okay, okay." I agreed, as long as Ash is happy, I'm happy.

\---

After finishing our breakfast, Ash and I split up to go do our own thing. Ash went around town to try to find signs of the Starly migration, while I made my way to yesterday's cafe to meet Serena. Luckily the walk didn't take long, as Raboot and I found ourselves seeing Serena in the distance. While I did have some doubts about meeting Serena again due to the bad impression I made yesterday, I tried to shrug it off and think positively about making the right impression now. Serena waved to me and I waved back. I quickly made my way across the road and came face to face with Serena, who had been waiting patiently. 

"Hey, Goh! Everything alright yesterday? You ran off before Ash could even start chasing you!" Serena tried to joke, I chuckled a little and did my best to be polite. Serena isn't that bad after all, the problem lies with me.

"Yeah, it's all good, I'm uh.. really sorry about yesterday, running off like that, I mean-" I stuttered, nervously. 

"Hey it's okay, I should be the one apologizing, I kept talking to ash yesterday that I didn't spare you any thought. You must have felt left out, which is why I agreed that we meet today and make up for what happened yesterday. We don't have to get along instantly, but I hope you can give me a chance?" Serena elaborated.

"Of course! As long as we're both being honest." I commented.

"Great! Hey, why don't I take you to this pokemon park nearby? I heard from Ash you love catching pokemon."

"Yeah, it's actually my dream to catch all pokemon, including mew" I went on to state even further.

"Mew? That's a legendary pokemon right? Whatever the case, I think your dream is great. I hope you can achieve it."

"You too."

\---

Not long after, Serena and I made our way to Dendemille Town's free-roaming pokemon park, where wild pokemon and trainers alike gather around. Seeing the many pokemon here compared to the wooded area yesterday made me feel more pumped about filling up my Pokedex. Raboot, with its' hands still in its pockets, seemed indifferent but deep down I could tell it was looking forward to helping me out too. without much time spared, we made haste to catch as many pokemon in the park. Serena cheered me on as I was busy catching the pokemon. About half an hour later, I caught all there was to catch at the park. While I didn't fill up my entire Kalos Pokedex, I managed to still fill quite a few spaces. Scrolling through my Pokedex, I couldn't help but think about how Ash is doing right now. Perhaps he already found the cause for the sudden starly migration? A part of me wanted to give him a call to check up on him, but now is probably not the right time to do it.

*rumble rumble* My stomach was rumbling, looks like I need some food.

"hungry? I made some sandwiches and pokepuffs, we can have a picnic" Serena suggested. 

"Good call." With that, Serena and I made our way to find a suitable grass patch to set up our picnic. Raboot and I helped Serena with the unloading. Once everything was set up, Serena and I let our other pokemon out to eat.

"Serena, the pokemon park was amazing! Thank you for bringing me there!" 

"No problem! here, these are pokemon shaped sandwiches. I hope you like them"

"Looks great, thanks!" I thanked Serena and ate my sandwich. It was pretty delicious.

"Here Raboot, this is a pokepuff, I'm not sure if you had these before but they taste really yummy." Serena handed a pokepuff to Raboot. Raboot sniffed the pokepuff with caution before trying it. After taking the first bite, it reacted positively to it and gobbled up the rest of the pokepuff. 

"Raboot really likes the pokepuffs huh?" I spoke

"Yep, I made all of them together with Delphox here."  
"Delphox!" Delphox smiled

"You and Delphox must be really good partners"

"Yep. Delphox and I have been traveling together since it was still a fennekin. We've been quite inseparable."

"Just like me and Raboot! Although it doesn't like to admit it.. it used to be really clingy and cuddly when it was a Scorbunny, but I know now it still cares a lot about me." Serena giggled. We both glanced at the pokemon we let out enjoying the food and playing together. Serena turned her attention to one of the pokemon I caught.

"Oh, Is that an Applin?" Serena asked, gesturing to the applin eating with the other pokemon I caught at the pokemon park,

"Oh yeah, it's native to the Galar region, but I didn't know it could be found here. It must be pretty rare huh."

"It really is! You know... I heard if you give someone you really like an Applin, you two would be bonded for life." Serena hinted, blushing a little while looking at the Applin. 

"R-Really? I didn't know that. Do you perhaps have someone you like Serena?" I asked out of curiosity. 

"I actually do! But... Can you promise me not to laugh if I tell you who it is?" Serena nervously asked.

"Of course. No worries." I replied, reassuringly

"I-It's actually Ash..." Serena blurted out. For some reason, after hearing her answer, my heart dropped. I don't know why I'm feeling this way... I mean, Ash, Serena, and I are friends, Maybe I'm just tired or overreacting. There's no reason for me to feel weird about Serena liking Ash.. Right?

"O-Oh, Really?" I replied. Feeling anxious, unsure if Serena had noticed.

"Yeah.. The thing is the last time Ash and I traveled together, I think I kinda hinted that I like him but I'm not sure if he got the hint. If it's not too much to ask.. Could I have the Applin you caught so I can give it to Ash?" Serena replied. At this point, I just feel numb. I had no idea what to say or how to react. One thing's for sure, I didn't want to give Serena the Applin I caught.

"...I'm sorry, but... I can't, the thing is... I want to catch all pokemon and Applin is one of the rarer pokemon I've caught here in Kalos. Maybe this is a little selfish of me but I hope you can understand." I humbly rejected, while explaining to Serena my reason.

"Oh...It's okay I understand." Serena replied, awkwardly. While I felt bad about not helping Serena with her request, I felt what I did was right. At least in the long run. Maybe I really am selfish trying to keep Ash away from Serena. 

Maybe... I'm the one who likes Ash?

"Well, I understand if you can't part with your Applin, I do want to know something..." Serena went on,  
"Do you like someone?" 

"..." I hesitated for a moment, but thinking back to when we first met up a few hours ago and remembering that I said 'As long as we're both being honest', I went with my gut and told Serena what she needed to know.

"I do. But I don't know if I should tell you." I answered honestly. We both stayed quiet. Serena looked at me with total understanding, she knew before she could even ask.

"I see. Well, I hope you tell him soon." Serena replied sincerely. 

"...You're okay with this? You're not a little bit upset" I asked Serena. Not like it matters how she saw me. I never really cared what others thought of me in the first place.

"Mhm. You and Ash have good chemistry together. I can tell he cares a lot about you and you feel the same way too." Serena hummed. Not long after, Serena's phone rang, she picked it up and answered it. After giving a couple of nods and 'yes's, she turned off her phone.

"Ah, I just got a phone call from a friend, she said she needed to meet me urgently. Anyway, Delphox and I had a good time. Oh, before I go, do think about what I said." Serena said as we started packing up and transferring our pokemon back to their pokeballs.

\---

After helping Serena pack up, We went our separate ways. I started making my way back to the inn Ash and I was staying to get some well-deserved rest. I decided to take my Rotomphone out, thinking about dropping Ash a text message. As I looked at my chat history with Ash, I started thinking about what Serena said and everything that has happened ever since Ash and I met. Maybe I really am in love with him. I dunno...

"Rabooooot" Raboot gave me the side-eye, it noticed I was blushing while thinking to myself.

"A-Alright, alright, I'll talk to him soon, but I still need some time to think," I told Raboot. Even if I do like him, It's not so easy to just go up to him and go 'hey, I like you' not to mention how strange I was behaving yesterday, I still owe Ash a ton of explanation than to sudden drop a love confession out of nowhere. After dropping Ash a text, I went back to my chat history and saw a text recent message from Chloe:

[Chloe| Today | : Is Everything Okay In Kalos? The Two Of You Have Been There For A Day And A Half, Could You Drop Dad An Update?]

It was then I made up my mind, I began typing a message for Chloe:

[Goh| Now| : Yeah, Everything's Fine. Let Professor Cerise Know We're Doing Good. Also, Could We Talk Once I'm Back?]

I put my phone away as Raboot and I made our way back to the Inn.

\---

A few hours later after returning back from the Inn, I took a shower and rested in our room while I waited for Ash to come back. It's been a while since he texted me back. I wonder if he is okay. Maybe I should give him a call? No no, what am I thinking, I don't need to call Ash, his not a kid, I'm sure he can handle himself just fine without my help. Not long after spacing out, I heard footsteps nearing my room. Of course, as could be expected, It was none other than Ash and Pikachu finally back after nearly hours of waiting. Ash and Pikachu were both roughed up from possibly running all over the place. Ash's hair was in a mess and Pikachu looked especially tired.

"Whoa, what happened to you two? did the research go well?"

"Yep.... It.. went.. weeeeell." Ash dragged his words, while slowly holding up his rotomphone to show me that the Starly Migration was caused by a couple of fire-type pokemon scaring the starly away. Ash and Pikachu must have spent all day trying to chase those fire-type pokemon away and probably got roughed up by doing so. Man, he must be really exhausted from today.

"Imma..go...shower," Ash said, again, dragging his words. I chuckled, helping him take his backpack off. Pikachu climbed down from Ash and plopped itself on the sofa to rest. A couple of minutes later, Ash came out, feeling refreshed as ever. he then started rambling on about what happened the entire day from start to finish. I took some time to tell him about how my day went with Serena. (Leaving out the Applin part, of course) Ash seemed happy to know my day went well, which made me feel light too. We both went and had some food before returning to the inn to get some sleep. Since Ash has solved the mystery of the starly situation, we were able to head back to Kanto.

Throughout the night, I could barely sleep, as I think about how I am going to tell Ash about everything...


	6. Back In Kanto

"We're back!" Ash and I said in unison. As we finally arrive back in Cerise Laboratory, Kanto.

"You're back!" Professor Cerise, Ren, and Chrysa exclaimed in joy, for our long-awaited return. Chloe was standing by the door, drinking her juice box. Her yamper ran over to greet Pikachu and Raboot excitedly. While Ash and the rest of the lab researchers were chatting about the situation that happened with the Starly, I motioned for Chloe to follow me. 

"Oh, Goh, aren't you coming in?" Professor Cerise asked, noticing I have not said a word to everyone after coming back.

"Ah, no, it's fine. I actually wanna take a walk with Chloe, We'll be back in a bit!!" I convinced Professor Cerise as calm as I could.

"Well, in that case, have fun then. Remember not to stay out too long!" Professor Cerise said, excusing us. After Professor Cerise closed the door to the main entrance, Chloe turned to me and asked

"So what's this about-" I quickly put a hand over her mouth. 

"SSHHHHHH" I shushed. Chloe looked confused. 

"Look, Let's head by the river, I'll start talking," I told Chloe. Chloe still looked confused as ever.

\---

After making our way to a nearby river away from the Laboratory, a place Chloe and I met up often at when we were kids, sometimes to play or just talk to one another. I placed both of my hands together while slowly turning around, exhaling:

"Okay, Chloe I need you to be cool with me." 

"Huh," Chloe said, dumbfounded. 

"LOOK, What I'm about to tell you is really serious! I need you to swear not to tell a soul. ESPECIALLY ASH." 

"Yo chill out, You just came back and now you're being such a drama queen. But okay, if it's that serious, fine I won't tell anybody. So what is it? Does it have something to do with Ash?" Chloe said. I exhaled and began telling Chloe my thoughts:

"Chloe... I... I think like Ash."

"Oh yeah, I knew-" Chloe said nonchalantly but I interrupted her before she could finish.

"-waIT WHAT. YOU KNEW???" I screeched.

"Uh duh, I knew ever since Ash stepped foot in Dad's lab. You always kept blushing and talking about Ash. Even going as far as MISSING OUT ON YOUR OWN HOMEWORK WHEN I ASKED YOU TO MEET ME." Chloe exaggerated on the last one.. Or maybe not, okay maybe I did get carried away when I snuck out with Ash rather than collect my homework from Chloe.

"Ahahah... Yeah, sorry about that.." I apologized awkwardly.

"Anyway, what does this have to do with me? Wait, did you two get into an argument or something?" Chloe asked.

"No no, I mean, maybe? ughh, I don't know!" I blurted in a mix of frustration and confusion.

"Hey hey, slowly now. Tell me what happened," said Chloe, reassuringly

"...There was this...girl, and I think I got jealous seeing her and Ash hang out together. Then I made a fool of myself running away from Ash, and right now Ash and I are okay but... I don't know how to explain everything to him. About me being jealous and possibly having a crush on him..? I still owe him an explanation, but I don't know where to start. So I was wondering if you could help?" I explained my situation to Chloe. Chloe stayed and listened attentively.

"I see. So is that everything?" Chloe asked, making sure I didn't leave anything out. Thinking about her question, one thing did come to mind:

"I'm... also afraid. Maybe of Ash rejecting me? leaving me..? But I think I'm also afraid that this won't make up for everything that happened these past 2 days."

"Okay Goh, I'll have to stop you right there. You're worrying too much. Sure, Ash can be dense, but he's not that dense, and he's definitely not going to reject you for being you. Nor will he be unforgiving."

"How are you so sure?" I asked, feeling undoubtedly lost.

"I am sure because I know from seeing the two of you work together, you both care for each other very much. Ash became your friend in the first place because he thinks your cool. The both of you complete each other, there wouldn't be professor cerises' research ASSISTANTS, if it weren't for you and Ash. So if Ash is going to leave you just because of your feelings for him, then that's his loss, not yours. Do you get what I'm saying, Goh?" Chloe reassured me.

"But what should I do? You know, to explain everything" I asked. Looking forward to Chloe's response. 

"Well, I think I have an idea..." Chloe said, gesturing for me to come closer so she could whisper her idea into my ear.

\---

"...Just like that" Chloe elaborated.

"Whoa! That's really genius of you, Chloe"

"I know," Chloe said in a smug tone. It is no secret she's the daughter of professor cerise, one of the smartest professors in the Pokemon World, well next to professor Oak of course. Had Chloe and I not been friends since we were kids, I wouldn't have anyone else to talk to about these types of matters.

"Alright now let's head back before dad starts worrying," Chloe suggested, we then made our way back to Cerise Laboratory.

\---

"Hey, Goh! You're back!" Ash exclaimed as Chloe and I came in through the front door.

"Pikachu and I were wondering where you went out for so long."

"O-Oh, didn't professor Cerise told you where I was?" I asked, lightly blushing, realizing how worrying it must be for Ash to see me disappear without telling him.

"Oh right." Ash realized, ruffling his hair bashfully. I chuckled lightly. Typical of Ash, he can be so dense and clueless, but that's only part of the reason I like him so much. Chloe standing at my right tilted her head gesturing at Ash.

"A-Ah um.. Ash" I timidly spoke,  
"Could we spend some time together alone tomorrow... Just the two of us?"

"Hm? Oh, sure! That would be nice." Ash agreed. I smiled. I bent down a little to Ash's shoulder height so Pikachu and I would be at eye level

"Pikachu could I ask you for a favor too? I would like to hang out with Ash tomorrow, so would you mind staying in the lab while we're away?" I spoke in a gentle voice.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"where we're headed must be really special, if both Raboot and Pikachu can't come along" Ash teased.

"Yeah.. I think I'm finally ready to talk about some stuff that I've been avoiding these past couple of days."

"That's good to hear. Also, Goh, don't worry about a thing, if you need to take some time to do your own thing, let me know. I can understand."

"Thank you, Ash, that really means a lot to me" I thanked ash for his understanding. Although he can be dense, impulsive, and childish at times, he can also be really mature, kind, and compassionate as a person. I respect him a lot.

"Well I should get going, it's pretty late. Is Dad done with work yet?" Chloe asked.

"-yes, yes, I'm done Chloe, let's go home. Ash, Goh, we'll be going now, take care of yourselves, okay? See you tomorrow!" Professor Cerise greeted us goodbye.

"Bye professor Cerise, Bye Chloe!" Ash and I said our goodbyes to the Cerises. While we went on to rest at our temporary home.


End file.
